Travels: Leaving to go home
by Timelord-Dragon
Summary: The last you saw of me, I was sucked into a spaceship and my brother was there. A lot of things have happened since then, I got a job, found out the size of the universe, but I never went back to Berk. Until now. I DO NOT OWN HTTYD I DO NOT OWN PETER PAN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING METIONED BESIDES REBECCA, ROBY AND DRAGON
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Okay, that wasn't right, I had something planned out but I lost it, anyways, the last time you saw me I was sucked into a spaceship and my brother was there.

The same brother that told me that crying showed weakness in the eyes of enemies.

So, I've been serving the Shadow Proclamation for three years now, staying in my brother's palace. I have my own office not so far from the palace.

Oh, and my brother is the leader of the Shadow Proclamation, I'm head of the law enforcement.

I work with the Judoon, we help update the data banks on everyone ever, the insurance, medical records, everything needed to keep the universe in check.

But I also get to have some fun with my job, any criminals? I get to go undercover, to different planets and universes to catch them.

Anthony's girlfriend, Holly is kind of his queen. I never went back to Berk, I check on it from time to time though. Just make sure everything is okay for my sister, I can't go back, my brother and the law needs me.

The first few days that I was staying there, Anthony said to me "if you're going to stay, you need to help" "help with what?" I asked.

"Law" was all he said. The next day he woke me up at the crack of dawn and lead me to a building that he called "a better version of a police station".

So, when we entered, passing Judoon bowed and kept walking. The place was crawling with the rhino headed people.

Oh, I forgot Judoon are rhino headed people in suites.

Back to the story, he lead me to an office with one Judoon sitting at the desk, we just kind of stood there silently until it noticed us, or my brother.

When it did notice us, he stood up and said some thing along the lines of "johomoto, maho" then Anthony said something that was similar.

I just kind of looked at my brother to say 'what, are you saying?" He looked at me, smiling and said "you'll pick up on it soon" I just nodded.

The Judoon handed me a large book that looked 300 pages at least and my brother said "he wants you to finish it in 2 months" I turned the first page to see what language it was in and the language was English

I looked at my big brother and said "he's kidding, right?" The Judoon laughed and tried to take the book back.

To which I said "oh no, honey. I'm going to read this" and hugged the book. The rhino head looked at my brother to say 'Is she serious?" And my brother nodded.

I finished the book in, maybe three weeks, a month tops.

I returned to the office alone, and dropped the book on the desk.

From there it was all training and missions. The Judoon that I met in the office was my boss, but it wasn't long until he was moving out and I was seated there as head of law enforcement.

Let me tell you of an old mission I completed all in my own:

I was sitting at my desk and I noticed a few things were going missing, and my dagger was disappearing, fading if you will.

And I took the dagger in my hands and I just stared at it.

I didn't realize that someone had entered my office, I snapped out of my trance when I heard a cough.

"Yes, how can-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw who was standing there.

It, was Peter Pan. My Peter Pan. I stood up and just stared, "hello Rebecca" he said in that wonderful voice of his.

"I'm the moment" I recognized the moment as something that takes form as something from your past or future to communicate with you.

"Something is happening to time" "no duh" "I'm serious, someone is messing with it." "Why are you here then? Why aren't you telling my brother?" I was kind of ticked that someone was impersonating my Peter.

"Because they've changed him too" this was kind of unexpected, "Anthony? Changed? I don't think so, honey. My brother is not easily changed". "Are you sure?" And suddenly we were in a high tech war control room, Anthony was in the the middle of the room talking with someone on an ear piece. "Rebellion? Where?" Pause "Well, let's see, what do they value most?" Another pause "children? We'll take fifteen children, all age ten and publicly execute them." I stood there completely flabbergasted. "What did I say? Yes, execute them publicly, I will not tolerate rebellion".

And suddenly I was back in my office and the moment looked at me sadly. "That, can't be my brother, he would never, ever do that" the moment said nothing.

Once I wrapped my head around what had just happened, I agreed to help.

The moment told me of a group that were rebelling against the Timelords. They called themselves the 'Gallifreyans'.

So, I tracked them down and stopped them all on my own. Everything went back to normal except for my brother. He stayed the warlord guy I saw in the huge freaky command room.

So, my job is pretty awesome.

I'm head of the entire, universal law force, my brother practically runs the universe, this life is good.

But, there are some down sides, like how people think I only got the job because my brother has power or how I could get injured and/or killed very easily.

The one thing that bothers me most though, is the the ones that get away.

There's one criminal that manages to get away, I nicknamed her 'The Witch'. She's basically the ultimate criminal, drugs, robberies, everything. I have tried to catch her time and time again but, she just-she gets away.

Honestly, I think she has copies if herself but maybe that's just me.

Anyways, everything was perfect, that is until my brother sent me on a fake mission back to Berk. He's mean like that.

Maybe he felt sorry or just wanted me to go away but, it wasn't easy. Let me tell you another story, the story of how I went home.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my room when in my ear piece I got a call from Anthony telling me that there was a mission for me.

He told me that he would send me down there and that I couldn't wear my ear piece and to shut off my VM. The alien could detect any technological transmissions.

So, I accepted the mission and was transported to the planet.

I was teleported into a forest that looked oddly familiar, and I would know. I'm a nature fairy!

So, I pulled out Lucky 2.0 and started to walk slowly. I heard some voice after a few minutes of walking.

I followed the noise and pointed my gun and the things that were making the noise and it was two people.

Two, very familiar people.

It was Roby and Dragon. On a picnic blanket. Eating something that looked like pie.

I just stared, and then dropped Lucky 2.0. Anthony must have lied, why? why would he do that? was it because I was sad about not seeing my sister?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Roby stood up and walked towards me.

I was honestly scared, I left her behind for 3 years, that wasn't exactly the best thing I could do for my recently married friend.

She looked calm, then annoyed and then angry and punched my nose.

I held my nose and I imagine I looked a bit cross eyed. She calmed down, looked a tad worried, then sad, then sorry and then she hugged me.

Sarafine landed on my head and curled up and Dragon started to hug me too. It was strange. I havent been hugged in such a long time, I honestly had no idea how to react

She let go and looked at me funny. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine" "are you sure?" "yes" I said flatly. I learned that emotion showed weakness in the eyes of enemies. That's why the Daleks and Cybermen were so efficient, no emotion equals no weakness.

"Now, if you don't mind I have to get back to base" I said walking off, "Lost girl?" I heard the old nickname Roby used to call me when we were kids being said quietly and sadly

Naturally I responded, "Dragoness?" I asked back happily after I turned around to face my best friend.

I guess I could lose the no emotion thing as long as I'm here.

She smiled and hugged me once again. This time, I hugged back.

We walked back to the old house, and it was renovated, and I loved it!

It was awesome! Everything was like a modern cabin!

We had a gas oven, lanterns everything! I ran up stairs and when I looked in my room nothing changed. Except for the mattress that was now on a metal frame bed.

I jumped on the bed and hugged the comforter until they whispered "do you think we should leave them alone?" At that I jumped up and glare playfully at them.

"Heh, anyways. The town has changed a lot, like Astrid and Hiccup are married..." She trailed off, "that much I suspected" I swiped the VM, "Hello Rebecca" my VM was upgraded to maximum efficiency, it was intelligent. It had the characteristics of a human.

"Hello VM" "what can I do for you?" "My old Berk attire but modified just a bit" "yes madam" and then the change started from my arm as usual.

Pretty soon I was wearing blue leggings, a black long sleeve shirt, blue and white boots, and my hair was done the same way it was 3 years ago, only now it reached to the middle of my back.

"So?" I thought she was going to say "great" but what she really said was "why blue?" "Because of reasons" was my answer.

There was a knock. "I got it" Roby said, outside the door stood Hiccup. "He won't work with anyone" he said. "The door opened a little wider and I saw Strike.

I gasped and both heads snapped up, they looked at me one looked happy and the other a tad annoyed.

Strike tackled me and made little noises that made me think he as content with my return.

"Hey, honey. I missed you too" I said to the Skrill that was getting off me.

"He missed you a lot! Whenever we saw him, he'd just be laying there on the floor with this face that said 'I missed mommy'" Roby said with a fake pout. It didn't really make me feel better about leaving.

"Well, he doesn't need to make that face anymore" they just kind of looked at me strangely while I was getting up. But Roby's familiar excited grin was growing.

"I'm gonna live here again, if that's okay with you guys" I said, it was more of a question than a statement. Roby nodded frantically and squealed.

She hugged me once again and whispered two things: "welcome home" and "you have to cook". At both I laughed.

I laughed at the first one because this was my home, and it would always be and, well the second one is kind of oblivious.

"Transporting bed spread and things you will need here, madam" spoken a sudden voice.

"Thank you VM" I said laughing lightly. Everyone looked kind of shocked.

I heard a groan come from the door, and I glared at the man in the doorway.

We all sat down telling each other stories, Roby ran with the Doctor, travelled to different universes. It was amazing hearing this much excitement back into her voice, it was like we were twelve again.

She nearly killed me when I told her I was shot though, "it was only my stomach!" "I don't care! You could have been killed!" It was nice knowing someone cared though.

"You never did tell us was wrong the day you left" she said

My mind wandered back to that day, the day everything went wrong.

"I didn't? Well, I might as well tell you now, eh?" I smiled sadly "Peter, he-he died."

They just looked confused, really confused "what?" I asked "that's impossible" Dragon said, looking at Roby then to me.

"Why?" "Because almost a week after you disappeared, Pan came looking for you." Roby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long!**

* * *

I just stared at my sister and her husband.

"What?" "Peter came by here, looking for you. He seemed really worried."

"But, I saw-I saw Peter, and the lost boys! they-oh, this can't be happening" I said standing and sitting down multiple times.

Roby looked at me with worry, "Lost girl, I think it's time for you to go to bed, okay?" I looked back at her with a face that said 'I don't know what's going on anymore' and then I nodded.

We climb the stairs and I just jump on my bed. After a while I fall asleep dreaming about my boys for the first time in 3 years.

~Next Day~

I woke up early, like always and asked my VM what day it was, the answer I got was "November 28th".

I jumped up and ran to Roby's room and immediately covered my eyes "Rebecca? We've talked about this!" "I was away for three years!" "Let us get up first, then tell us what's got you so excited" I nodded and backed out of the room.

I uncovered my eyes and started to wonder what I could get Roby for her birthday, what would she like?

I knew exactly what she'd want! The couple shuffled down the stairs as I was smiling like an idiot.

"What are you smiling about?" Dragon asked tiredly, before I answered his question I hugged Roby with a squeal. I pushed them towards the door "go, go. Have fun! Be back by lunch!" And with that, my plan took off.

I typed a familiar set of coordinates and I was gone.

I appeared in the Dauntless compound and basically walked around until I found Tris or Tobias. The problem was that people kept looking at me strangely. I glanced down at my clothes and noticed my hoodie was black. It was weird, I still had my red sweat pants but my yellow hoodie was black.

I shrugged it off and resumed walking towards a Dauntless who looked like he would know where the terrible ten would be. I tapped him shoulder and put on a friendly smile. Sadly, it was Eric. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" He said when he saw me, "I'm looking for Tris and Four, do you know where they are?" "Why should I tell you?" I lost the smile.

"Because the gun you saw 3 years ago, now shoots plasma and energy, I've been looking for a live target" I said, thankfully he didn't speak. Only pointed to a shop in the district that looked like a tattoo shop. I thanked him with my signature innocent smile and only seconds before I reached the doors I heard "the hoodie's a nice change!"

I walked into the shop and again, everyone looked at me strangely. A nice lady approached me and asked what tattoo I wanted. I replied with "thanks, but one is enough. I'm actually looking for someone, two someones actually."

"Who?" "Tris and Four" I said looking around, she smirked and called out "Tris! Four! There's someone here to see you!" And out stepped the terrible ten, "who would-" Four's sentence stopped when he saw me, apparently not many people like me here. "Oh, it's you. What?" "You know? It's funny, Eric had the same reaction" now they looked angry.

Well, at least I'm getting better at making enemies.

"What do you want? You crazy Amity" "today is Roby's birthday and I want to get her a cake, so why not her faction's delicacy?" They seemed to talk it over using body language and their eyes.

"Well?" I asked impatiently, "fine" said Tris "we'll give the cake" "thanks, now all I need is that Erudite drink and I'm set". We walked to weird sort of bakery and got the cake. I nodded thanks and teleported home.

I placed the cake on the table, put some plates, glasses and forks. "VM? I need Erudite clothing" "yes madam" and my clothes were transformed into a blue pencil skirt, a blue blazer and a navy blue tank top.

I typed the coordinates 004516783 and I was teleported to the Erudite faction.

I walked into a simple supermarket, put on a straight face and got the blue drink before walking up to the register.

"What's the square root of 14626?" The cashier asked out of nowhere "119.423616" I answered automatically, the cashier had look that was between shock and amused. Anyways, I got the soda and teleported back home.

I changed into my Berk clothes and sat in a random chair. I began wondering if I should go search for Peter tomorrow when I heard someone come in. "Rebecca?" Roby asked looking at the cake, "happy birthday!" I said hugging her.

She laughed and I could hear her thought 'I missed you being excited' 'I missed you' I thought back. "Anyways, are we gonna eat or what?" I said happily, they both laughed and sat down cutting off a slice for each other. I looked sadly at the cake, not touching it. "Lost girl? What's wrong?" "I'm grounded from chocolate" I mumbled "what?" Dragon asked.

"I'm grounded from chocolate" I said a little louder.

"Why?" Roby asked smiling, "once I at a little too much and got hyper and I don't really remember anything after that".

They looked at each other and started to laugh, "not funny!" I said "was too!" Roby shot back "okay, yeah it was" I said as I started to laugh with them.

We finished the cake and still had a little bit of the soda left so we saved it. I hugged them both again but when I hugged Roby something was different, I heard a second heartbeat. I was pretty sure she wasn't a Timelord, so that could only mean...oh. Oh, oh! I hugged them both and smiled at them "I love you guys!" I said as I raced to bed.

This was amazing! I'm gonna be an aunt! Yay! I was in the middle of jumping around when I saw my lost boy suit, I think the fur was bear but I couldn't be too sure. I put it on and immediately started to think about my boys. That's when I decided when I was going to Neverland. I going right then and there.

I typed the coordinates and I was on Neverland island again.

I walked for a bit on the beach and shouted "Peter Pan! Lost boys! I'm home!" The next thing I heard made my heart skip a beat, a crow.


End file.
